


Danish Pastry and Coffee

by JustSomeFiction



Series: Professors Of Cambridge [3]
Category: Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Just a little bit if nonsense, Professor Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeFiction/pseuds/JustSomeFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Tom and Darcy mark assignments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danish Pastry and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So the holidays are coming to an end, I start campus tomorrow again. Here's something to get everyone back into the mood of studying and work, which ever one fits your situation.

Marking papers, tedious work. It's as if the students aren't even trying sometimes. Then on some occasions it's as if they're trying a bit too hard, using unnecessarily long words that don't relate to the topic! That being said, reading essays are also the most entertaining part of the job. Students are hilarious when they're trying to act smart. 

Professor Hiddleston was sitting in his office marking the latest assignment he handed out to his Advanced Criminology class. The papers rotated from well written to sad attempt at a report. It was times such as this, which made him question himself. Was it his way of teaching? He knew he was intimidating and could be crass,  but he always thought that his teaching methods were beneficial. Shaking his head, he deduced that some students were just incompetent. 

"You look mortified," came the very amused voice of his teaching assistant. 

"Darcy," arching an elegant eyebrow he looked at his watch, "you're thirty minutes late." 

"Well prof," producing a brown paper bag, which she was hiding behind her back, "I know how reading reports, sometimes sends you into a depression, so I come bearing treats." 

Setting the bag and a coffee - that was also hidden behind her back - down onto the desk, she pulled a stack of unread papers towards her. Peering into the bag, he was met with the sight of dusted Danish pastry. 

"You are very much forgiven," sinking his teeth into the buttery treat. 

"Damn it's like these kids aren't even trying," flipping through a rather skimpy report, she cringed at some of the wording. 

"I know right," Tom wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, popping the last chunk of the custard Danish into his mouth, "Jaimie says I'm too harsh." 

"Not harsh enough." 

"That's what I said!" 

"Geez, say it don't spray it."

 


End file.
